


[podfic] Cairn

by Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)



Series: Podficcification [39]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Buckle Up Kids We're Going To The Feels Place, F/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel
Summary: Cairn: A distinctive pile of stones placed to designate a summit or mark a trail, often above the treeline.  Under Imperator Furiosa the War Rig team grows successful, and then it grows legendary.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cairn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424066) by [bonehandledknife (ladywinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/bonehandledknife), [Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel). 



Cairn

27 minutes

Warning: references to past Immortan Joe horribleness, also (unrelated!) a brief passage of Furiosa/War Rig crew smut

[Download here (right click and save)](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/icjki/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+reader%253A%2Bprimarybufferpanel%2B%257C%2Bwriter%253A%2Bbonehandledknife%2Band%2Bprimarybufferpanel%2B-%2BCairn%2B-%2B04%2B-%2BThe%2BMountains%2BAre%2BThe%2BSame.mp3)

Or listen to it streamed right here:


End file.
